


Je t'aime tellement

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gigi calling nicky dollie, like so fluffy it makes cats look bald, major fluff, nicky speaking french, sleepy gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Gigi falls asleep reading and Nicky's heart meltsi have no idea how to speak french so im sorry.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Je t'aime tellement

“Babe have you seen my...” Nicky paused abruptly as she walked into her and Gigi’s shared bedroom. She stifled a laugh as she observed her girlfriends current position.   
Face planted in a book and glasses askew across her face, Gigi dozed peacefully. Her hair had fallen from where it had been previously tied up creating a curtain of hair around her face.   
“Elle est adorable.” Nicky whispered as she snapped a quick picture on her phone and set it to her background. She often wondered how she ever got so lucky to have met Gigi. The younger girl had come to fill her life with laughter and a love so strong it made her heart skip a beat. 

Nicky smiled as she walked over to her side of the bed and carefully slipped under the covers. She removed the book from her girlfriends hands and the falling glasses from her face, gently moving her hair out of the way to avoid a tangle.

Gigi stirred slightly as Nicky pulled her back so that her head rested on the older girls chest. 

“Dollie?” She mumbled, pressing her face into Nicky’s shoulder. 

“Retourner dormir bébé.” Nicky kissed the top of her head. Gigi snuggled closer, happy to be wrapped up in her girlfriends arms. 

“I love you Dollie.” Gigi whispered sleepily into Nicky’s ear.

“Je t'aime tellement.


End file.
